


Nightmares

by neoncat666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: A short poem based on some nightmares I had through march





	Nightmares

I've been having nightmares lately  
Three of them in the same month  
All the same kind of theme

The first was probably a stress dream  
A nightmare that had me waking  
Up at 2am shaking and crying  
It was a dumb reason

The second was the worst  
I genuinely thought I was going to die  
I can remember it so vividly and clearly  
I wonder if it wasn't a dream but a memory  
My alarm woke me up with a gasp as I shook and sobbed

The third was more blurry  
Maybe the nightmares are beginning to stop  
I remember knowing I was going to die  
Strangely it was the calmest I've been all month

I don't know what they mean  
That if I'm stressed or what  
I just remember shaking so much and the fear that ran through my body  
I am scared that I will die soon.


End file.
